My OC's
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: Self explanatory... Hehe!


((Hey guys Ashton here! Since I have so man OC's I decided to post their info here so my profile doesn't take ten years to scroll through! Here we go!))

**Raivhen Cheyyena**

**Show:** Attack on Titan

**Age:**17 years old

**Height:**5'7 1/2

**Gender:** Female

**Looks:** _Long black hair (but is cut short later on) Grayish-green eyes. Black combat boots worn with traditional Survey Corps uniform._

**About:**_ Raivhen wasn't even this girl's real name. It was Sascia... She born and raised within Wall Maria. She was polite, well mannered and modest, an ideal daughter. Her mother died during her birth so her father raised her by himself. The two had gotten really close. After the Titan's attack Sascia had lost her father in the midst of a screaming crowd and he was eaten, trying to save her. From that day on she swore to herself since she couldn't be happy... No one around her could. She cut her hair and took on the persona of "Raivhen" After that Raivhen was taken away and was forced by Corporal Levi to join the Survey Corps. The two shared a love-hate relationship. But today the two loathe each other's existence._

**Galina Relanu**

**Show:** Attack on Titan

**Age:**15 years old

**Height:**5'5

**Gender:**Female

**Looks:** _Shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Sapphire blue eyes. _

**About:** _Galina was born in Wall Maria but when the Titans attacked her family had to evacuate and she moved to Wall Rose. But that tranquility didn't last long. Her family was all killed right before her eyes when she was only 13 years old. A stranger advised her to go into training and join the Survey Corps. So she does. At the age of 14 Galina was accepted into the Survey Corps early due to skill and intelligence. But even with all this new excitement Galina wasn't the same. She stopped talking, to everyone. And when she did muster the courage to speak she would be punished. Now Galina lives in fear of everything and everyone._

**Gavin Relanu**

**Show:** Attack on Titan

**Age:**20 years old

**Height:**5'11 1/2

**Gender:**Male

**Looks:** Russian military cap hiding s_houlder length white blonde hair, (used to be dirty blonde), Red bandanna covering his Glasgow smile, Mirror-style sunglasses hiding his yellow eyes (used to be blue)._

**About:** _As you can probably guess Gavin is Galina's older brother. Gavin was always distant from his family and didn't interact very often with Galina or his parents. While the Titans were attacking Wall Rose Gavin escaped and makes it to safety. He joins the Military Police on his eighteenth birthday. Although... Shortly after his arrival Gavin couldn't help but notice he was changing. His hair had turned a bleach blonde and his eyes from blue to green to hazel to yellow. Only a few weeks later Gavin realized he was a Titan shifter and this skill frightened the small handful of friends he had. He was forced to join the Survey Corps where he finds Galina. He swore she was dead, but she wasn't. But still, Gavin continued his life in an emotionless state._

**Heiki Austerlitz**

**Show:** Attack on Titan

**Age: **16 years old

**Height:**5'7

**Gender:**Female

**Looks:** _short black hair, grey/blue eyes, fingerless gloves, thick framed glasses_

**About:** _Heiki was a sweet and shy German girl who was born in Wall Maria. Her mother had always wanted to join the Survey Corps. but ever since marrying her father that dream faded away into non-existence. Heiki would train secretly so she could live her mother's dream for her. When the Titans attacked Wall Maria Heiki was dragged off by the crowd. She didn't get the chance to go back and save her family. At the age of thirteen Heiki asked Corporal Levi if she could join the Survey Corps. he said no... And much more. That broke Heiki's heart. She then joined the Military Police, hoping to stay alive until she thought to be ready to re-visit Levi. At sixteen she was accepted into the Scouting Legion and serves for her mother._

**Seth Marionette**

**Show: **Attack on Titan

**Age: **18 years old

**Height:** 5'9

**Gender:** Male

**Looks: **_long brunette hair, indago eyes, tattoo of star on his neck_

**About: **_This Austrian boy lost his parents at a very young age. They died with the attack on Wall Maria. He was taken in by his grandparents, who lived in Wall Sina. Both were gamblers and alcohaulics. They were abusive. The only person that could help Seth were his friends. But... All were serious criminals. Black market, drug dealing, sex trade, etc. At 16 Seth was dragged into the crime industry. He was a thief. Two years later 18 years old Seath was caught stealing from the Scouting Legion's supply shipment. He was taken into custody. Trial after trial for six months. Eventually Commander Erwin told the Corporal to make him join the Survey Corps. He is known as expendable. Seth is not even allowed to use the rest room without an escort._

**Chevy Muskette**

**Show:** Hetalia "Axis Powers"

**Age:** 19 years old

**Height:**5'9

**Gender:**Male

**Looks:**_Shoulder length chesnut brown hair, Cowboy hat and boots, Hazel eyes_

**Personality:**Daring, Helpful, Brave, Hard-working

**Crush: America**

**Lucas Thomas**

**Show:** Hetalia "Axis Powers"

**Age:**15 years old

**Height:**5'8

**Gender:**Male

**Looks:** _short dirty blonde hair, olive green eyes, wire framed glasses, fingerless gloves_

**Personality:** Tough, Brave, Reckless, (has a shy quiet side, but that's a secret)

**Crush: N/A**

**((If I make more I'll post them here! Thanks for reading!))**


End file.
